


团兵小段子合集

by beijikaola



Series: 团兵合集 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola
Summary: 团兵小段子合集都是色色的擦边球也许会有正餐突然觉得能放肆的说话很自由虽然没什么人会看
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 团兵合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

小段子背景设定：教师文X财务公司讨债利

一 食欲  
“利威尔，我快到了”  
说着埃尔文缓慢的把阴茎抽了出来，扯下安全套 ，随手丢在了地上。  
肠道里敏感区的压力突然没有了，利威尔说不清是不满足还是松了一口气。很配合的从办公桌上爬起来，乖顺的在男人面前蹲下，毫不犹豫的用口腔为他服务。

没有那层薄膜的阻隔，一切变得更加鲜活。

最后的时刻总是难免把什么绅士风度抛诸脑后。  
埃尔文的动作有些粗暴，他的大手引领着利威尔做最后的努力。

对利威尔来说这感觉并不好受，嘴角在疼痛，更不要说喉咙了。他预感他的嗓子第二天可能要报废了，明天应该用慢性咽炎来搪塞同事的关心了。

最后一下总是很深，到了那个位置只能乖乖咽下去。皱着眉头全部吃下去，呛口的麝香味总会产生呕吐感。  
利威尔天马行空的想，难道这是生物基因里注定的不能同类相食？身体的条件反射提醒你吃了不该吃的东西。  
管他呢！埃尔文的一切都是他的，通通要吃掉。

二 调查兵团的夏天  
原作向的团和兵

埃尔文结束的时候，紧绷着全身的肌肉，舒服的微微发抖。  
后背出了很多汗，来不及脱掉的衬衫黏糊糊的贴在脊背上，很难受。  
鼻腔呼出的热气洒在那个人的后颈。  
饱含湿度的气流，有点痒，还有点热。  
利威尔的心脏在胸腔里生机勃勃的跳动着。  
也许是来自上方的体重压力，也许是运动后的疲劳还没来得及平复。  
利威尔讨厌夏天，就算坐着不动都会流汗，更别提宝贵的午后休息时间，却用来做这种无聊又浪费体力的事情。  
更何况埃尔文的办公室紧闭了门窗，拉上窗帘，简直密不透风，把他热的够呛。  
一年四季，除了夏季，他不会反感埃尔文的热情好意。  
一年四季，除了夏季，他绝对不会因为热到太难受而求饶，带着哭腔哀求着快点结束。  
该死的，已经够热了，为什么不能做点能解暑的事情？  
棉质的衬衫出了汗，味道很糟糕。短暂的午休可没有预留回宿舍换洗衣服，洗澡的时间。想到接下来的一下午，都要忍受这种似有似无的可疑气味，利威尔更加不情愿。  
"喂，你为什么还不起来？我很热。"  
"再来一次好吗？时间还很充裕。"  
"不要。等等。。。你怎么。。。又那样了！"  
"我做了什么奇怪的事情吗？"  
"混蛋，不要这么突然的进入状态。"  
"太晚了，亲爱的利威尔。"

三 出差  
教师文和财务公司利

这周周六的时候他们的午餐叫了外卖解决。  
因为埃尔文下午会和学校的球队外出集训。  
所以为了节省时间吃披萨凑合了。

两个人坐在地板上，热咖啡配奶酪披萨，奇怪的搭配。利威尔对身材管理很执着，"肥宅水"早戒了，想要咖啡因，有咖啡和红茶就好。  
"我太饱了。"摸了摸自己的突出的胃，埃尔文靠在沙发上边上开始发饭晕。电视上重播着上周的球赛，熙熙攘攘单纯的背景噪音，也没人仔细去看。

"你几点走？"

"两点集合，所以我打算一点钟出发。"

"需要我送你吗？"

"不用了，我可以把车停在学校的停车场，这样后天回来的时候也更方便。"

"差点忘记了提醒你重要的事。"

"什么？继续。。。"埃尔文示意他直说。

"给我看好艾伦和三笠，你知道，青春期的男孩女孩一起外宿什么的。"

"拜托，三笠这个球队经理工作的时候很负责，再说艾伦是个好孩子。"

"青春期的男孩不可信。"利威尔吐槽道。

"唉！"埃尔文叹了口气继续说："碰上阿克曼家的人，说不准是谁吃谁呢！"

埃尔文式的一语双关。利威尔听他这么说，玩心大发的想要逗逗这个可爱的兼职教练先生。

"既然你都这样给阿克曼家的人下定义了，我是不是应该配合你一下？亲爱的教练先生。"利威尔不安分的手摸上了教练先生的大腿："再说今天迁就你叫了奶酪披萨，没叫我喜欢的腊肠披萨，所以我现在想吃腊肠。。。"

埃尔文的织针家居裤很轻薄，浅灰色，总是衬的他下半身有点……要怎么说好呢——“沉甸甸的料很足”。  
利威尔用自己的食指指背轻轻刮了刮他的老二，埃尔文被他的小动作逗笑了：“你在干嘛？刮鼻梁吗？”

"刮鼻梁？我刮的是大象的鼻子吗？"利威尔开玩笑的问。  
"能被您这样称赞，我很荣幸。"埃尔文开玩笑的答。

利威尔往下移了移，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，嗅了嗅那里的味道，埃尔文实在摸不准他的举动。  
牙齿轻咬了几下，湿乎乎的热气，透过薄薄的棉质面料向细嫩的皮肤袭来。温度刺激的埃尔文很快就硬了起来。  
坏心眼的阿克曼只是隔着布料呵出热气，并没有其他举动，纯粹的没事找事，隔靴搔痒。  
埃尔文有些急躁的打算自己动手，将自己已经完全进入状态的阴茎从家居裤里解放了出来。握着粗壮的根部，在利威尔眼前晃了晃，示意他张嘴品尝。

二十分钟后，利威尔如愿的吃到了他最喜欢的———沾上了香浓奶酪的“腊肠”。用了最有效率的方法，算是吃了一顿快餐。没办法，在学校集合出发的集训怎么能迟到。两人约好剩下的部分出差结束再补齐。  
临出门前，埃尔文抱了抱他，有点依依不舍，嘱咐他如果晚上睡不着就打电话。


	2. 埃尔文手误翻车事件——接出差后续

这个周一的例会利威尔说有事情要去银行处理没有来参加。  
韩吉有点心虚，担心他是不是生气了，不想见人。  
有时候，当你不小心"撞见"上级兼好友的隐私，  
第二天上班不知道怎么面对当事人，  
那最好的解决方法就是——装死。  
韩吉在内心里用了"撞见"这个词，  
因为有些东西"撞进"了你的眼睛里，不是想看只是没躲开。

时间得倒回到周六。  
周六的晚上利威尔和好友们的吃喝玩乐聊天室就格外热闹。  
几个人讨论着要去哪喝酒。  
这天的下午埃尔文因为球队集训去了异地，于是利威尔落了单。  
韩吉，米克七嘴八舌的聊着什么新开的网红小酒吧。  
小莫表示那家店他已经去过了，意外的下酒菜很好吃。  
佩特拉插了一句自己正在约会，不过结束后可以和他们二轮。  
不过大家都清楚所谓二轮大概是来吐槽约会对象的。

利威尔一直没出声，因为他在和埃尔文私聊。

下午的时候，出门前两个人吃了一顿"快餐"。  
埃尔文到达驻地简单安排了之后已经躺在了宿舍的床上。  
有点无聊的拿着手机和利威尔闲聊。  
当然那是文字意义上的闲聊。  
他可不想打电话的时候说些黏糊糊的情话被学生听见。两个分别两地的人躺在床上拿着手机静静地打着字。

埃尔文：我已经开始想你了。

利威尔：你才离开几小时。

埃尔文：如果不是因为集训，这么宝贵的周末大概……

利威尔知道他想表达什么——欲求不满，于是没好气的快速输入：你好烦，中午不是为你服务过了吗？

也怪不得埃尔文会抱怨起了浪费了宝贵的周末。怎么说呢两个人同居之后，每周的大餐都在周末或者假期进行。利威尔与埃尔文小怪物之间的余兴节目总会弄的他第二天起不了床。  
如果是在工作日，第二天大概会如坐针毡的在办公室里办公。

顺着利威尔的话，埃尔文回味了一下中午发生的事——意犹未尽。利威尔黑发的顺滑触感，还残存在他掌心皮肤的记忆里。  
利威尔喜欢他前橄榄球运动员的大手掌控一切，带动起律动的节奏，甚至会要求他用力抓自己的头发。被稍稍不那么绅士的对待，总会让利威尔性奋的微微发抖。

于是埃尔文绝望的发现，自己的小怪物果然开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
自己为自己服务，每个人都会，很无奈的发了张照片给利威尔，可怜兮兮的表示自己好委屈。

结果不光是委屈，还是荒诞噩梦的开始。

他的图片发出去之后，之前聊的热火朝天的"吃喝玩乐"聊天室瞬间安静了。。。

静谧的五分钟之后，闹剧结束，看起来好像所有人都洗洗睡了。

在这静谧的五分钟里，利威尔打了电话给埃尔文，吼出了很多需要和谐的单词。

米克和韩吉他们避开那对该死的情侣，弄了个小团体议论纷纷。

韩吉：你们有看到吗？

小莫：我不想看。

佩特拉：我只是没想到。

米克：我也没想到。

韩吉：拜托，米克你不是和埃尔文一起洗过澡的关系吗？你也会没想到？

米克：我他妈也没见过那东西充血的样子啊！

小莫：含蓄点，那个叫膨胀系数。。。

佩特拉：不管是膨胀系数还是膨胀螺丝的，周一上班利威尔的脸一定很臭。

韩吉：哎，我可怜的利威尔一定受了很多苦。

佩特拉：我们应该用办公经费为他买一张舒适的椅子。

思前想后，这几个人决定装作什么都没有发生，把这件翻车事件一笔带过。尴尬的时候装死冷处理是最好的方式。只是欠揍的韩吉在年底的圣诞节送了利威尔一个粉色甜甜圈形状的坐垫。不过这个坐垫好好的包在礼品袋里，只是写着属于利威尔，连利威尔至今也不知道到底是谁送的。


End file.
